Guardian
by SapphireBee
Summary: Set in the future, Annabelle is now grown up and expecting a family of her own, how will she cope when Ironhide wants to become her guardian? With the decpticon's mobilizing once more, will Ironhide be able to rise up and defend his new family?
1. Requests

**Guardian  
**

Request

By Steph

The sun shone through the mist of grey, it was early morning, just before dawn. Annabelle appeared from out the front door of her small cottage, she and Jacob had been living here for about 5 years now. Often Annabelle would get up this early just to think, there was no one else around, the air was still, a scene of tranquillity, and this was her favourite time of day. This particular morning was no different, for the past few nights Annabelle had being very restless, tossing and turning in her bed, something was on her mind, and that something was the giant weapon specialist. It had been months since she had last heard from Ironhide, and truth to be told she was worried for the giant autobots, it was very unlike him to act aloof, and he rarely did not check up on Annabelle and her husband at least weekly. This was just…. out of character for him.

Sighing, Annabelle put a hand absently on her stomach, she turned and headed into the kitchen, deciding to do something useful with herself, the young women began making her husband and herself a good heartily breakfast.

* * *

Tyres blurred around as they hit the dusty country road, kicking up small puffy like clouds of grit and sand, as the black Topkick sped down the narrow lane, Ironhide was nervous, a rare thing for old war veteran but he was genuinely worried, for the first time perhaps in his whole existence.

For the past few months Ironhide had being wallowing in self pity, the death of William Lennox had been a huge blow for the old black mech, he had been through the great war and over the years had lost many comrades including Jazz, but this one had hit him pretty hard. Whenever he thought of his two lost charges, the pain shook him right through to the core of his spark and circuitry, but he knew he had a promise to keep, but Ironhide doubted within himself, if he was strong enough to face it every single day, whenever he saw Annabelle he saw, her mothers beauty and kindness, and her farther bravery and loyalty, Annabelle was spitting image of what her parents had left behind, but no matter what, he could not break the promise he had made to William Lennox, and so Ironhide headed towards the lonely cottage, Annabelle and Jacob called home.

* * *

Annabelle Jacob were sat at the table together eating breakfast, Jacob looked up towards his wife,

"Honey, I hate to see you like this, your just… so distant lately, we hardly ever talk anymore"

Jacob's voice broke off at the end, it was since, Ironhide had "deserted" them both Annabelle's spirit seemed to have gone away with him.

Annabelle looked up, her eyes, hard and cold, no life flickered, within their depths

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me"

her voice said it with an almost robotic tone to it, like it had repeated over a thousand times.

Jacob, turned away, this was the usual response he got, every single day, Annabelle rarely smiled or laughed and he would often find her just staring into a space as if deep in thought, and sometimes he would see a tear in her eye, like she was remembering something she would rather forget.

"Well, I have to go, or I'm going to be late, get some rest"

He lent over the table and kissed his wife's cheek, Annabelle didn't even move or look up, sighing, Jacob turned and with heavy footsteps, headed out of the front door, he looked back, closing his eyes, he turned and closed the door all the way, with a small click.

Annabelle was alone.. Just as she always was,

Something disturbed the quiet morning air, it was an engine rattling in the distance just in front of her cottage , with a rev, the sound faded away. Annabelle's heart quickened and her breathing came out in heavy breaths, this had to be her imagination, there was no way…, it could not possibly be… no, of course not, she told herself, she was just being silly, despite how much the young women wanted to deny it, there was something very familiar to the sound of that engine, deep inside her heart, Annabelle knew exactly who it was, the name escaped her lips before she could stop it, coming out in half a chocked sob,

"Ironhide"….

The young women's blue eyes filled slowly with tears and Annabelle lost what little control she had, the wrecked sobs escaped her, heaving her chest in and out as the tears continued to pour down her beautiful face.

Outside, Ironhide heard Annabelle's sobs, a horrible twinge of pain and regret shuck at his sparks causing him to rock back on his shocks. He knew he was to blame, it was his fault that his young charge was in so much pain, Ironhide knew, now was the time to set it right..

The metal panels shifted, and a pair of huge arms and legs sprung up from the truck, Ironhide transformed into his robot mode, and made his way around the back of the property. Air gusted out from the Top kick's vents, as he readied himself.

"Annabelle?" he called, his voice soft,

Annabelle, looked up from her place on the kitchen table to see Ironhide bending down, looking into the inside of the kitchen, her eyes were puffy from crying, grabbing a coat from the nearby clothes rack, Annabelle headed out into the back garden.

Ironhide stood up, assuming an attentive stance, he looked down at the young women, looking into her eyes he could see the recent pain and turmoil she had endured, his optics dimmed slightly.

Annabelle opened her mouth to speak but found no sound came out, a part of her was happy, joyous that Ironhide was here, another part of her was uneasy, but most of her was angry. How dare he, how dare he just leave her hanging for months on end, no word and then have the nerve to show up on her doorstep! It wad downright wrong in her eyes, and the anger and frustration she felt consumed her,

"What the hell are you doing here!" her voice was sharp and angry,

Ironhide withered slightly at her tone,

"I have come… to apologise, I have not been… myself for the past few months" his gruff voice was sincere

"Yourself!, you have left me hanging for months, not a word from you, even Bumblebee couldn't tell me where you were". "I didn't know if you were hurt, or dead!" "And now, you just show up on my doorstep expecting me to forgive you!" she spat at him

Ironhide cringed as the truth of her words hit him like a Decepticon missile

"I know what I did was wrong, but I want to make it up to you, Annabelle" "After your father's death, I believed there was no reason for me to stay around to complicate your life, I can see, however, I was wrong,"

"Damn right you were!" Annabelle stiffly folded her arms refusing to look up at the black mech's face."Why are you here?"

Ironhide shifted slightly, his cannons rotating on his shoulder, he hesitated, his logic processor telling him to leave, and not deal with the mess he had created, but his spark was telling him otherwise, it was time to uphold his promise, and set straight the mistakes he had made, even autobots's weren't perfect beings, like humans, they too made mistakes.

"Well!" Annabelle was becoming inpatient with the giant weapon specialist

Ironhide bent down leaning his huge face to hers, his blue optics shimmering within their own light, as they bore down to look into the bright blue eyes in front of him. Ironhide placed a finger on the young women's head, touching her blond hair, the other giant hand he placed over his spark casing.

He spoke in soft, loud voice full of commitment and promise

"Annabelle Lennox if you wish it, I would be deeply honoured to resume my role as your family's Guardian"

Annabelle let out a small gasp…

To be continued….


	2. Explanations

**:Comlink:**

**Guardian Chapter 3**

Explanations

By Steph

Annabelle's eyes were wide as she slowly glanced up at the black Topkick, she could feel her own jaw drop in shock and amazement, her mouth was dry like it was full of dust, and she only just realised, her own body was trembling, even her teeth were chattering. Annabelle looked like she was going to faint from shock. Ironhide noticed his charge's reaction, a bright band of blue light passed from his optics, across her body, Ironhide carefully analysed the data from the scan, it reported, a heighten blood pressure, a fast , racing heart rate. He noted how the capillaries on the surface of Annabelle's skin had constricted preventing blood flow to her skin, giving the young women an almost ghost like appearance.

All of a sudden Annabelle's body gave way under it's own weight as the young women let out a small squeak as her body crumpled to the ground, Ironhide dipped his huge palm catching Annabelle just inches before she hit the unforgiving floor, she crumpled onto his awaiting hand in a heap.

"Oh slag it" he cursed, Ironhide quickly thought of what to do,

Scanning the internet, for "fainting" and "shock" he found numerous website but the most common treatment was to keep the patient warm. Ironhide swept his precious cargo up, and carefully lifted her near his spark, that itself gave off lots of warmth. Ironhide was still worried out of his processor, he knew from experience how fragile humans were.

Quickly the black autobots turned on his internal com line,

"**Ironhide to Ratchet"**

**It blurred, for a few seconds with static in the background before an ominous annoyed voice rang through Ironhide's audio receptors. **

"**Ratchet here," **

**The medic's gruff voice answered over the communicator, the weapon specialist could tell that the rescue hummer was annoyed.**

"**Ironhide you stubborn glitch, "what is so important that you need to disturb me?" "I'm in the middle of a repair job, Bumblebee has blown his vocal processor again"**

**Despite the situation at hand, the Topkick let out a small laugh, the youngest autobot over the years had broken his vocal processor no more then 23 times, and he was sure Ratchet was going to blow a gasket if he has to keep fixing it. Sometimes Ironhide wondered if Bumblebee did it on purpose just to get up the medic's tail piping.**

**Ironhide became serious as he began to explain the situation at hand,**

"**Annabelle has responded…… somewhat shocked to the news I have given her," Ironhide sighed **

"**she became very pale, and was shaking before she collapsed, I am keeping her warm but she's still not slagging come around, Ratch,"**

**The medic could tell that the tough weapon specialist was worried, **

"**Ironhide, you slagger," "You've surprised her to the point, her body was unable to process the information you have given her, so it has off lined itself to prevent stress. "The humans call it 'fainting', it is a defence mechanism for if they are in danger, they 'faint' to prevent injury or so they do not have to feel pain." **

"**It is not a very good one, mind you" sighed Ratchet, he pondered for a moment, shifting through the medical books he had access to online, **

"**Bring her to the base, She is going to need an Iv drip and some pain relievers, she will sleep off the stress, I will add a sedative so she can adequately rest."**

**Ironhide let out a huge blast of air out of his vents, great he thought silently first day back on the job and he had already messed something up.**

"**Thank you Ratchet, I'm on my way, Ironhide out"**

With that, Ironhide turned his internal com offline, carefully he placed the unconscious Annabelle on the grass, before transforming into the familar black pickup truck. Ironhide formed his solid hologram, he opened his back door, as his hologram went over to his charge and gently picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Ironhide placed her in the soft backseat, and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

He wrote a note to Jacob with his hologram, and left it on the kitchen table, the last thing he needed was Annabelle's husband to report her missing and have the police running around looking for her.

_Jacob,_

_I know this will be difficult to believe, but it's me, Ironhide, I returned today after you left for work. I feel so very guilty for leaving you both. I just had to try and make amends. I want to become your family's full time guardian, and I can understand if you do not wish for that. Annabelle responded somewhat shocked to the news and she "fainted". I am currently taking her to Ratchet, Our medical officer, for treatment, she is safe with me, I promise you. No harm will come to her whilst she is in my care._

_Ironhide_

Ironhide revved his engine, before taking off down the country lane, in the direction of the autobot base.

* * *

It was already dark before Jacob returned home. As he expected the lights were out and it was completely dark inside the cottage. He slowly turned the keys before opening the door, but to his surprise, it was already open.

Frowning, Jacob placed his keys on the desk beside the front door as he set his brief case down on the front hall floor. Jacob's eyes scanned the dark room, the only light was the faint glow of the moon, coming through the front kitchen window, something small and white caught his eye on the kitchen table. It looked like a piece of paper folded in half, Jacob gave it a confused squint as he strode over to retrieve the white sheet. With trembling hands Jacob opened the paper, his eyes quickly scanned the note, once, twice and a third time. His face went white as he collapsed heavily into one of the nearby chairs. His own sweaty hand went to his face.

"Ironhide," he whispered out loud. How was that even possible? Jacob's feelings went from shock, to anger, to happiness then to worry, Annabelle! Did Ironhide mention he had Annabelle with him! Jacob shot up out of the chair, he had to find Ironhide so he could kill him, for all the stress and worry the black mech had put his family through. He had to find his wife to make sure she was ok, but he had no idea where the autobot base was, of course he didn't that's why it was called a "secret" base, but he had to try. Jacob grabbed his coat and launched himself out of the back door and into the night.

* * *

It was completely pitch black outside when Ironhide finally rolled into Autobot HQ, Ratchet was waiting by the main entrance, carefully with mother like care, the medic took the still unconscious Annabelle from Ironhide's backseat. Ratchet ran his own scan, his optics widened, before he re ran his scan once more, just to be sure. He mentally smiled to himself, his scanners were far more sensitive then other autobots such as Ironhide, as he was a medic. So he knew the news of Annabelle's pregnancy before the others. He kept his vocal processor quiet, he figured Ironhide could use "a taste of his own medicine" as the humans called it.

Ironhide almost jumped as he quickly transformed into his robot mode, the cannons on his shoulders whirred their internal mechanisms as the weapon specialist almost stumbled towards the medical bay that Ratchet himself was heading to with the young women carefully encased within his giant palm.

Ironhide quickly made his way over to the metal berth that Ratchet had placed Annabelle on. The medic placed a small blue blanket on top of the metal before placing Annabelle upon it, the rescue hummer scanned the small human, he sighed once more turning away to one of the giant shelves that held some of the necessary equipment Ratchet needed. In his years on earth Ratchet had become a skilled human doctor as well as being an autobot medic, he had studied human physiology and disease for the past fifty years and Ironhide had complete faith in the yellow autobot.

Over the years there had been new additions to the original four autobots who had come to earth, some more survivors of the great war had responded to the message that Optimus Prime had sent across the stars. There were the twins, Sunstriker and Sideswipe they really knew how to liven up the place, Red alert has also made an appreance, the head of autobot security, he was well known for his paranoia about security and protocols and he taken up to strengthening the security around the base, which ranged from building a watch tower to placing hidden cameras in every room in every available space. Prowl and Hotshot had also come to earth, Prowl was a sucker for following every rule by the book and it was quite fitting he had chosen a police car as his vehicle form. Hotshot loved to speed around, being about the same age as Bumblebee they both were best friends on Cybertron before the great war, he was quite delighted to have met up with his old buddy. Hotshot had become very fond of Bumblebee's charge, Sam, but he had a particular soft spot for Sam's girlfriend Michaela and had recently become her guardian.

Ratchet returned to the table with his hands full of human medical supplies, carefully, the medic started an intervenes drip, to replace some necessary hydration that Annabelle had lost. Ratchet then opened a small piston on his finger revealing a small human size needle, he injected two substances into Annabelle's Iv line, Ironhide watched, his optics were flashing dangerously with impatience. He nervously hovered around the medical berth, his optics not leaving Annabelle.

"Frag it all Ironhide," "You better had to stop that infernal hovering, now let me work, before I weld that giant aft of yours to the roof" Ratchet voice was gruff, Ironhide rolled his optic waving a hand dismissively.

"I'd like to see you try, Hatchet" he whirred, laughing under his breath.

The use of the medics hated nickname made the yellow hummer quirk. Ratchet picked up the nearest thing on the table behind him, which happened to be a huge metal wrench, he threw it at Ironhide's head, it hit it's mark with a satisfying clang, as it bounced off the weapon specialists metal, leaving a small dent.

"Ahh, frag it" Ironhide cursed, his hand absently rubbing the newly made dent.

Ratchet let a satisfied smile stretch across his face plating

"You stupid glitch that should teach you some respect for the medical officer that has saved your aft more times then you can count." "Now stop acting like a sulking sparkling and help me make Annabelle comfortable."

Grumbling Ironhide made his way over to the cabinet, that was used to store human supplies, it came in handy as often Sam and Michaela would come over with Bumblebee and Hotshot and stay. The black Topkick grabbed another blue blanket, he silently went back over to the metal berth and draped the blanket over Annabelle's shoulders. Ratchet watched curiously, before addressing Ironhide.

"She should come around tomorrow morning, after the sedative has worn off. "Its late I am going to get some Recharge, I'll need if those pitting twins get up to their usual tricks."

With that Ratchet turned and exited the medical bay, leaving Ironhide alone with Annabelle. The black autobot glanced down at the human now peacefully resting on the medical berth, he pulled up one of the huge metal stools, and sat down next to the table, he gently placed a hand over Annabelle laying his head down just next to her. He followed his human into recharge.

The sun began to shine its golden colours gently upon the morning ground, the light shone through the window and onto the metal berth, Annabelle let out a huge yawn, she glanced around squinting her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She put a hand to her face as she slowly sat up, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. Annabelle noticed she was on a drip, she squinted with confusion before noticing the black autobot's head just next to her. His optics were dim, Annabelle figured he was still sleeping. Carefully Annabelle looked around the medical bay trying to figure out where she was.

The movement caused Ironhide to stir, his huge body hummed as his systems came online, his optics brightening, the black Topkick glanced down at Annabelle, lifting his head to get a better look at her, she certainly looked better then before she had colour back in her cheeks and her blue eyes were alight with curiosity. Annabelle looked up at Ironhide with a questioningly look.

"Ironhide, Where am I?"

her voice was still rough from not being used. The mech's optics regarded her for a few seconds

"Your at the Autobot base, I brought you here yesterday after you fainted from shock, Ratchet has being treating you, it was him who put you on that medical drip, "I take it you are feeling better?"

Annabelle let the information sink in for a second before she glanced up at Ironhide,

"Err yes, I am, thank you"

Ironhide decided to try and ask Annabelle again, he hoped this time she did not faint.

"Annabelle do you remember what we were talking about before you collapsed"?

Annabelle looked up at him, the memories hitting her like a tonne of bricks,

"yes, you asked if you could become my guardian again," "Before I answer you Ironhide I want to know where the hell you have been, when I needed you most over the past ten months"

The black mech's spark hit its core as the guilt of his failure surged through him, he braced himself, his logic processor going into a frenzy trying to format an antiquate response.

"I… I never meant to hurt you Annabelle you are the best thing that has happened to me whilst on this planet, meeting your family, becoming your guardian. "I would not have regretted it for the world, it is just…. when your farther died, it hurt me so very much I could not face the fact that now both of your parents were dead."

Annabelle's eyes filled with moisture as her thoughts went to her parents, she didn't realise that it had not just hurt her, Ironhide had known them about as long as she did, He, like her had lived with them, watched them grow old. He had even risked his life to save herself and her mother. She felt regret over the anger she previously felt, leave her as she listened to Ironhide pour his spark out to her.

"Even though there was nothing I could have done, I still felt that I had failed your parents, failed you," I was not sure if I was strong enough to face that everyday, you remind me so much of your parents."

Ironhide's voice went quiet and Annabelle saw something she thought was impossible, Small droplets of a glowing blue substance had formed around Ironhide's optics and fell like tears splashing the floor with huge puddles.

Ironhide's voice shook as he whispered "I'm so sorry Annabelle, I just want to make it up to you"

Annabelle felt herself cry along with him, her voice was shaking,

"Ironhide, I'm sorry, I never knew how much it hurt you too, I'm sorry I didn't see" she took a deep breath before saying,

"I would be honoured if you became my families guardian once more"

Ironhide's optics widened, his spark hummed happily as gazed down at his new charge.

"Thank you Annabelle" his voice was soft and sincere. His shoulders sagged as he gazed down at the young woman noticing the deep lines etched into the skin under he eyes and the dark circles that hung there. "Annabelle, how have really you been these past few months?"

Annabelle's cheeks went bright red slowly her hand moved forward to touch her stomach, Ironhide's optics watched her curiously.

"Are you all right Annabelle? Your heart rate has increased and your pheromone levels have peeked." Ironhide could not understand his charge's embarrassment, surely it could not be that bad...

Annabelle took a deep breath, to compose herself, how was she going to explain this to a giant alien robot!

"You see Ironhide, me and Jacob, well we wanted to start a family and well...We were successful, I'm…. I'm.. pregnant" Annabelle finished very relieved to have gottern it off her chest.

Ironhide tried to process what Annabelle had told him, he scanned the word "Pregnant" on the internet, his optics brightened as he found the definition. _The state of carrying a developing embryo or fetus within the female body. _Ironhide's whole body went totally rigid, pregnant...

Annabelle carefully watched the black mech, trying to anticipate his reaction. Ironhide slowly turned his bright widened blue optics to his charge's face, he spoke in a voice that was so quiet, Annabelle was strained trying to make out what he said.

"Your expecting a sparkling?"

Annabelle though unsure of the terminology, merely nodded her head.

Ironhide looked at her as if she had shot him, Inside, Ironhide's internal systems were struggling, his logic processor was working over time to process the information, when all of a sudden Ironhide's huge metal body slide off the chair and hit the ground with a huge bang, causing the whole med bay to shake and some of the equipment fell off the shelves.

Annabelle looked down off the edge of the metal berth, the black Topkick was sprawled out on the floor, he was very still, his optics dim. Unable to control herself Annabelle began to roll on the table in a huge fit of laughter. Ironhide, the almighty weapon specialist had fainted.

Behind the closed door, through some of slits, Ratchet stared at Ironhide's metal body on the floor, he began to laugh to himself, he would make sure never to let Ironhide live this one down.

**To be continued…**


	3. Home Is Where the Spark Is

**:Thoughts:**

**Guardian Chapter 3**

Home Is Where The Spark Is

By Steph

The sound of an engine could be heard as it sped quickly down the long narrow country lane, the car letting out a protesting whine as it's driver pushed it onwards, throwing dust up into the air, wavering together in thick clumps like storm clouds, chocking up the road and surrounding the vehicle in a big black smog. Inside the cab, sat the ever anxious Jacob, his face twisting in worry as his grip on the steering wheel tightened causing his fists to go white and they too were shaking with the difficulty of suppressing raging emotions. Jacob struggled to concentrate on the road ahead of him. It had been hours, hours since he had last saw Annabelle or even heard from her, after returning home from work and finding the anonymous note on the table supposedly from "Ironhide" he had being a juddering mess of alleviated worry. Staring out of the blank windshield Jacob dared not let his concentration slip, fearing he would fall into the same murky pit of a crevasse, impossible of climbing out of.

Jacob's head shook in frustration as he let out an exuberated sigh, he was close to giving up, he had being driving around the god forsaken countryside for almost sixteen hours, desperately trying to find his missing wife, but he had know idea where the autobot base was located, it could be on the other side of the country for all he knew. Tears of sorrow began to fill Jacobs green eyes, as they slowly fell down the side of his cheek, he heated let out a cry of anger and pain, sobs wracked through his chest heaving in and out as the young man struggled to maintain his driving. The car came to an unsteady stop in the middle of the road as Jacobs form slumped over the drivers wheel, he just hoped wherever Annabelle was, she was safe….

* * *

Two bands of light split in the darkness as a dimly lit view of a room slowly came into view, as the systematic programming of a pair of optical sensors faded powered up. Internal systems of the giant weapon specialist slowly began to reboot hissing and warming up as strings of programming decoded before finally flashing online. Ironhide's audio sensors came on with a screech, and his vocal processor followed suit with a burst of static. Finally the optical sensors came online with a ray of colour, before he finally found himself staring at what looked liked an alternate view of the medical bay…. Upside down. Ironhide squinted, looking around for an explanation for the lapse in his vision, running a diagnostic he found none…. Were his optical sensors malfunctioning? Why was the room upside down… and then it hit him, literally. Ironhide let out a huge mechanical groan as the wrench on the edge of the metal berth above fell and hit his already dented metal head.

"Oh slag it," he muttered quietly to the darkness.

The pistons in the mech's arm, tightened with a hiss as his joints slowly warmed up. Ironhide slowly brought a huge metal palm to the now bigger dent on the side of his metal head.

"Oh primus, that's going to leave a mark for the next vorn." Ironhide grumbled almost sourly. The black Topkick looked up to see the innocent blue eyes of Annabelle looking curiously down at him.

"So, you've finally come around? Me and Ratchet were getting worried."

**They didn't sound worried…**

Annabelle herself was struggling to keep a straight face, as was Ratchet, both were smiling hugely. Doing a very poor job of hiding the fact, but it was not every day that you saw a giant alien robot faint. Ratchet peered down at Ironhide with an optic ridge raised.

"Seems like someone's logic processor needed time to catch up with the present." The smirk was evident in the medic's voice as he let a smug smile stretch across his face plating.

Ironhide grumbled sourly clearly irritated. "Oh go jam a wrench up your exhaust pipe, Hatchet." He muttered quietly as Ratchet continued to laugh, a deep grumble like that of an engine in his chest. Soon Annabelle was laughing loudly along with him. Who would have thought that the mighty Ironhide who had faced off with Starscream would faint like an old lady.

Ironhide slowly got to his feet, his cannons twitched in their respective holsters, flashing dangerously to life, he growled to himself whilst standing upright, peering down at his charge on the medical berth besides him.

"Oh laugh it up, the pair of you, I was caught off guard that's all!"

The pair howled even louder, Ratchet could no longer support himself as the medic hit the floor with an almighty bang. Annabelle was not fairing any better, tears were streaming down her smooth face, as she too was losing control of body. The pair continued into their laughing fit despite the black mech's continuous outbursts.

"Come On how was I suppose to know!" the black Topkick cried. He was quickly growing tired of their laughing bout.

"Glitches" he muttered under his breath.

The black Topkick left the medical bay to get some air to clear out his vents, and to get away from the constant humiliation he was facing. Ironhide slowly trudged on outside towards the entrance of the base, his optics scanned the area paved in the pitch black of night. Something in the distance caught his optics, it was a car, just sat there motionless in the middle of the road, Ironhide narrowed his optics in a confused squint. Slowly Ironhide made his way over to the motionless vehicle, his cannons whirring to life in mid-step.

**Was it a Decepticon? **

As the black Topkick drew closer he noticed a small form hunched over the drivers wheel, his spark almost leapt out of it's casing, it was Jacob! Quickly Ironhide powered down his cannons, regret spread across the weapon specialists face. Jacob would be worried sick about Annabelle… As gently as he could muster, Ironhide tapped the roof of the car, it shook slightly on its tyres from the force, the small form in the car shuffled before looking up. Through the glass, shocked green eyes met the blue optics of the black autobot, Ironhide watched as Jacob's face went from shock, to disbelief to anger and soon the small human was shaking in his seat. Ironhide took a step back, never before had he seen the passive Jacob look this angry, before he could compose himself, the small human leapt up from out of the car.

Ironhide's cannons whirred slightly as the black Topkick's metal frame twitched at the oncoming human who was only a fraction of his size. Jacob stopped his hefty charge, turning his gaze upwards bearing his eyes straight into Ironhide's optics as their gazes locked intensely. Neither said anything, as though waiting for the other to speak, Ironhide decided to say something, this was his fault after all the least he could do was try to ease the tension that was thickening with the seemingly never ending silence.

"Jacob, I am glad you have safely managed to locate our base, I was going to contact you as soon as Annabelle was at optimum efficiency." The weapon specialist was being formal, trying not to further agitate the already stressed human. Jacob brought a hand up to his face, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Ironhide… Do you have any idea, what you have put me and my wife through?" The question was the very last thing the black mech was expecting to leave the human's lips. A frown etched across Ironhide's metal face, he felt the encroaching guilt of his failure hit him once more, he stood motionless in the darkness unsure of what to say. The man's words tore savagely right into the very core of his spark, he never meant to hurt them…

Jacob looked up at Ironhide's dimmed optics, he sighed noticing the slumped miserable stance, of the black autobot.

Jacob sighed at Ironhide's expression, letting his previous feelings of bottled up anger diminish as good as a hose being blasted into a raging fire. The human's soft voice filled the air.

"When you disappeared after Annabelle's parents had died, Annabelle was broken, she had no fight in her, Ironhide, she went into an almost like zombie state." Jacob said softly, gazing away at the darkened landscape before turning his gaze back to Ironhide's face.

"I couldn't stand to see her like that Ironhide, it was as though you had taken away part of her sprit with you."

Ironhide looked down at the human and sighed, he at least owed him an explanation. On the night of the pair's wedding he had told Jacob that he had better be the best husband possible to Annabelle, otherwise he would be facing the other end of his cannons. Yet he had never thought what if the situation was reversed, as he had not been the best guardian or friend for that matter lately, and Jacob had every right to be angry at him…

"Jacob.. I never meant to hurt you or Annabelle, it's just after Will and Sara died, It hurt me very much, and I was not sure if I was strong enough to face it again, you humans have such short life spans."

Jacob regarded the black autobot for a second, he sighed once more before nodding his head. "Ironhide I understand, but it will take time for me to completely trust you once more."

Ironhide whirred slightly, saddened at the young man's resolve but he gave a grudging nod.

"I understand, Jacob, I promise I will earn your trust back once more, I wish to resume my duties as your family's guardian"

Jacob paused, mulling over the decision, could he learn to trust Ironhide again?

**Annabelle needs him, now more then ever…**

"Ok Ironhide, but if your going to run off, give us a bit of warning next time." Jacob smiled up to the giant autobot. Ironhide's optics softened let out a throaty chuckle.

"Besides." Jacob continued. "With a new bundle of joy on the way, we could really use your help, Annabelle mentioned you were experienced when it comes to handling babies."

Ironhide, caught off guard almost lost his balance, he coughed lightly through his vents whilst trying to right his composure.

"It is… true I do have some experience… I was around your wife when she herself was nothing more then a sparkling. But. I will not be playing tea parties if this youngling is a female, do I make myself clear?"

Jacob let out a laugh at the seriousness of the autobots words, he smiled widely up at Ironhide.

"Sure Ironhide, crystal clear."

Ironhide let out a gust of air through his vents, as they both started the short walk back to the base, Ironhide following a safe distance behind taking care not to step on the more fragile human.

"Good" he answered gruffly.

* * *

The door to the entrance of the base opened as both Ironhide and Jacob stepped in from the darkness , both headed over to the medical bay where Annabelle and Ratchet were waiting. Annabelle looked up and her blue eyes caught the sight of her husband, widening with happiness, Jacob looked up to his wife with a huge smile and for the first time in nearly seven months he saw life flickering within their sapphire depths.

Ironhide put his hand on the ground for Jacob, the young man stepped on and was lifted onto the high medical berth, he gave Ironhide's hand a thankful tap as he carefully stepped off onto the shiny metal surface. Ironhide watched his two charges with tender expression. Annabelle quickly made her way over to her husband before enveloping him in a huge hug, Jacob fell back under the force as they both tumbled to the floor laughing, just so happy to see each other, Ironhide and Ratchet both let out an amused laugh.

Ratchet smiled, turning his attention to the black mech stood besides him.

"If only you were that affectionate every time I saw you" he said watching as the pair of humans embraced.

"In your dreams Hatchet." Ironhide laughed, his optics regarding the young humans on the table. Annabelle and Jacob both got up as Jacob tenderly wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I'm so glad your ok, I was worried out of my mind" Jacob sighed he tightening his arm in confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Ironhide brought me here for treatment, apparently I fainted, I should have contacted you sooner."

Jacob looked to his wife, his eyes clearly alit with amusement. "Wait.. You actually fainted! I don't believe it!"

Annabelle stubbornly crossed her arms, "Well, I'm not the only one, Ironhide did too!"

Ironhide groaned, looking distort, his hand came to cover his optics as he heard Jacob burst out in to laughter.

**Primus here we go again. **

Jacob meanwhile was clenching his ribs as he tried to control his voice.

"Oh my God, You… you.. fainted too, what are you both total wusses?"

Ironhide shook his head, "Well a certain pair conviently left out that Annabelle here is expecting a sparkling, simply my logic processor was having a hard time dealing with the information."

Jacob looked up at the serious expression the mech was pinning him with, he waved one hand dismissively "Oh lighten up big guy I was just teasing."

Ironhide simply nodded as Ratchet took a step closer to the berth. "May I suggest you three return home, Annabelle is still in need of some rest." The medic's tone booked no room for argument.

Ironhide set out a hand for the pair to climb onto, he lowered them to the ground and transformed into the familiar black Topkick. Both humans climbed into the warm comfy cab and settled down on the familiar leather seats. Both Annabelle and Jacob smiled at each other, waving a goodbye to Ratchet as the Topkick began the long journey back to the cottage. Annabelle tenderly touched the dashboard in front of her.

"I'm glad your back" she whispered as the young woman lent back on the seat, her eyes drifting closed.

Ironhide said nothing for a moment before his low voice filled the darkened cab. "Me too, It's good to be going home" he said quietly. Jacob smiled and patted the steering wheel in front of him.

Ironhide's spark hummed happily in it's casing at the thought. After all _home was where the spark was._


	4. Deceptive Forces

**Guardian Chapter 4  
**

Deceptive forces

By Steph

The vastness of deep space loomed in all directions, out here it was cold, no stars to light the dreary blackness of never ending emptiness. There was no sound, no life, no anything…

This quickly changed, as a wisp of sliver past one of the nearby ominous rocks floating around randomly. The jet was making quick progress through the darkness, it's thrusters leaving a small trail of light curving into a streak of sliver like dust as it cooled.

Starscream had survived, against all odds, getting caught in the fight for the Allspark he had sustained some serious damage. Yet the blast from Ironhide's cannon had not managed to extinguish his spark, mangled and broken the seeker had managed to escape with his life, and was now travelling through the darkness in the hope of finding refugee to repair and re coordinate. Ironhide and the rest of the autobot fools were going to pay, he would make sure of that, even if he had to squash every insignificant human on that miserable mud ball of a planet, he would destroy the autobot who dared attempt to humiliate him. Ironhide was going to pay, after extinguishing his pathetic spark, the rest of the autobots would drop like flies. First, however he needed to gather his strength and some loyal followers…

Starscream opened his internal com line, that thankfully was still working, it crackled with static as the cold component came online.

"Curse that stupid autobot, I cannot access the main channel, I will have to contact my underlings individually." Starscream cringed if more then anything, he hated wasting time. Most of the remaining deceptions were still on that pathetic excuse for a planet.

Starscream's internal com line beeped

"Baricade, this is Starscream, come in." There was no answer just the sound of dead static. Barricade dare ignore him? The jet shook with anger.

"Starscream calling Baricade, answer you worthless piece of scrap."

Another pause before a sound cut through the channel like the sharp jagged edge of a knife, static wavered and faltered before picking up once more.

"Baricade here."

"So, you finally decide to answer your com line." The seeker growled mencingly.

Baricade took note of Starscream's sarcastic tone. "What do you want Starscream?" He asked flatly.

"Last time I checked like the coward you are, you fled into space like a helpless little sparkling, whilst we stood and fought. I'm surprised Megatron didn't blow you to the matrix while he still had the chance, yet your still online." Disappointment laced thickly in Barricade's metallic voice.

" Slagger, I don't recall seeing you at the fight, I have good enough reason to rip your misrable spark from your chest cavity, but you still hold some use for me, I have a new plan. Ironhide cannot go unpunished for the humiliation he has caused, we will make him pay."

"Not interested. Last time I followed one of your ridiculous plans, I got my aft blown from earth to Cybertron." Barricade's voice was sharp as his processor went over the not so recent memories.

"Let us get something straight you scrapheap. With Megatron gone, I am now the leader of the Decepticons and when I give the orders you follow."

Barricade's voice dropped menacingly. "I swore no allegiance to you, as far as I'm concerned the decepticons no longer exist, I am not interested Starscream."

The jet's voice lowered dangerously. "Refuse me, and I will tell Devastator and the two remaining members of my trine, to deal with you before I arrive."

Barricade cringed, the two members of Starscream's trine were not to be taken lightly, Thundercrack and Skywarp the two infamous autobot hunting seekers.

"Fine, what are your orders Starscream?" Barricade muttered something unintelligible in Cybertroian as Starscream began his leader like speech.

The seeker's voice spoke slowly, emphasising each word. "You are to contact Mixmaster, Soundwave, Thundercrack and Skywarp and the remaining Contructicons"

Barricade's voice came out questioningly "Why the Contructicons? What are you planning Starscream?"

"Do not question me. You are to build a base, somewhere those wretched autobots won't find it and gather energy sources to be converted into energon. It will be needed later. I will be returning to earth in the next three solar cycles."

"Very Well, Barricade out."

Silence filled the channel as the line went dead. Starscream smiled evilly, no one was going to be prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Back on earth, Barricade had contacted everyone as instructed and deep underneath earth's crust, the decepticons were constructing their base. Huge capacitors could be seen at either end, at one side, masses of energy supplies from oil to gas and coal, were piled up randomly. In the centre stood a huge silvery machine, within it's a core a molten pink liquid churned inside. Energon… The life blood of the Cybertroian race.

"Why do you think Screamer had us build the base here?" Barricade asked the hulking decepticon besides him. The red visor on Soundwave's head glowed brightly in acknowledgment.

"Location, 6.78 miles below Mount S.t Helen. Logical reasoning, unknown."

Barricade snorted through his vents as he lifted a pile of energon cubes to the stored later.

"Some help you turned out to be."

* * *

Deep bellow the earth's surface in the heat of the core, a deep breathing could be heard. Laying dormant for thousands of years, the evil twin slept on leaving those on the surface oblivious to his presence. A key would be needed. The energy of a spark who had seen much and the blood of the race. Little did anyone know, something was coming.


	5. Oh the Strangeness Of Humans

**Guardian Chapter 5  
**

Oh the Strangeness of Humans

By Steph

The cool night air was peaceful, the air still, and the stars were bright, twinkling gently in the twilight sky as the sun was beginning to set, the purring of an engine could be heard as the familiar sight of the black Topkick drove along the small narrow country lane towards the lonesome cottage. Ironhide was making slow yet steady progress just enjoying finally being with his two charges. The previous guilt he felt having lifted and finally after over a year Ironhide felt at ease. It was nice, and the black autobot could finally concentrate on what was important.

By the time Ironhide had come to a stop outside of Annabelle and Jacob's home, the sunhad finished setting below the horizon enveloping the land in darkness.

Ironhide turned his sensors inwards to find both of his humans asleep, he smiled to himself, but then groaned, Ratchet would weld his aft to the roof if he allowed Annabelle to sleep in his cab, she needed a proper nights sleep, and so as gently as possible, the autobot's voice softly filled the cab.

"Annabelle, Jacob, I have safely delivered you home, may I suggest you both head up to bed and get a proper night's sleep."

Jacob was the first to stir, he stretched out his body whilst taking in a deep soothing yawn as his eyes slowly opened. Groggily, Jacob reached over to his wife and gently shook her arm, the young woman was having none of it, as she snuggled further down into the leather seat of the black Topkick. Ironhide groaned, he too was could do with a proper recharge to be on full alert tomorrow. This however would be extremely difficult with Annabelle's snoring filling his audio receptors. The noise sounded as if someone was scraping their nails down a chalk board, it made the old autobot cringe.

"Primus, Jacob get her out of here so I can get some recharge she's nosier then Megatron with that infernal racket."

Jacob glanced at the dash, his eyes rolled with annoyance.

"I'm trying Ironhide, but once she's asleep she sleeps like a log, I doubt even a decepticon missile could wake her"

Ironhide rocked back on his shocks, this was going to be a long, long night. Jacob meanwhile was trying to get the unconscious Annabelle out of the black Topkick but the young woman was holding on with tenacious fingers, the young human let out a huge sigh before turning his head back to the dashboard. His voice was frustrated as he continued his relentless pulling on his wife's arms.

"Its no use Ironhide she is going to have to stay here."

The black mech, cringed as his audio receptors continued to bear the onslaught of Annabelle's grunt like snores, after all cybertroians had much more sensitive hearing the humans.

"Oh no, there is no way in pit is she staying here, Ratchet will have my mainframe mounted up for spare parts." Ironhide's voice jumped slightly and he shuddered just thinking about what Ratchet would have in store for him.

Jacob snorted, "well if you have a better idea I'm all ears."

The autobot growled slightly at the young man's sarcastic tone, but an idea jumped into his processor, it may just work.

"I think I have an idea, I will use my hologram to get her out of my cab, and I will transform and put her into bed myself."

Jacob nodded, before exiting the Topkick before heading inside the dimly lit cottage. Ironhide formed his hologram and began to peel Annabelle's fingers away from his seats, Ironhide was surprised at her strength but being stronger then a human, the black autobot managed to pull his charge away from his seats and out of his cab, as gently as he could, Ironhide laid out Annabelle on the soft grass just in front of the house.

He then transformed as the familiar sight of the back autobot took shape, Ironhide shook his huge head, "just like old times" he muttered. His optics regarded the young woman for a second, memories flashing up in his processor. He dipped a huge metal hand down to the ground and carefully scooped up the troublesome human, she did not even stir, Ironhide laughed a little to himself as he stomped around to the back of the property.

Inside Jacob entered the bedroom and made his way over to the window before he opened it, feeling the cool night air enter the room, outside he could see the glow of Ironhide's blue optics as the weapon specialist approached the window, his precious cargo held protectively near his chest. Jacob smiled to himself at the almost mother like gentleness Ironhide showed when dealing with Annabelle, under all that metal and fire power he really just was one big softie, not that he would ever let on he knew.

Ironhide's huge metal palm reached in through the window and hovered just over the bed before he tipped his hand slightly allowing Annabelle to slide off his sleek metal and onto the bed. Jacob went around to drape the covers around his wife's shoulders, he smiled tenderly at her before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Ironhide watched with a smile in his optics, despite everything he had previously thought about the young man, he was sure Annabelle had picked a very good husband, Jacob suddenly looked up to the window and smiled up at Ironhide before nodding his head.

"Thanks big guy, good night."

Ironhide blinked, "good night, I shall see you in the morning." With that, the black autobot lumbered away from the window and around to the front of the drive. Ironhide let out a gush of air from his vents as he folded into the black Topkick, he relaxed on his shocks, powering down the unnecessary systems accept those needed to keep an eye on what mattered, as he slipped into a blissful recharge...

* * *

"Ironhide, psssst, Ironhide wake up" a soft voice could be heard filling the black mech's audio receptors, and soft patting on his right bumper.

Ironhide groaned as his systems one by one, came online. His optics powered up, and he saw Annabelle standing just in front of him, wearing her fluffy pink dressing gown, her face frustrated slightly. Quickly Ironhide scanned the area, there were no threats in the vicinity, the black Topkick was puzzled but most of all annoyed but he tried not to show it.

His voice was slightly scratchy "Annabelle?" "What are you doing up at this time in the morning?" He paused for a moment checking the time on his internal chrnometer.

"Its 3:30 in the morning" he grumbled.

Annabelle looked around sheepishly as she put both of her hands in both of her dressing gown pockets. Her eyes looked at him with a pleading, almost puppy like light.

"I'm sorry Ironhide, It's just you see I..um I'm having some cravings."

Ironhide whirred slightly as he quickly scanned the internet for 'cravings'. _'The state of an unconscious desire for a particular food or drink, normally associated with pregnancy'._ Ironhide scanned Annabelle and noted her heightened heart rate and blood pressure she was clearly frustrated, he let out a grumbling sigh to keep himself calm. One thing Ironhide hated was being woken up.

"What kind of substance is your body 'craving' that you needed to wake me for?" Ironhide tried to ask politely, though he was finding it difficult.

Annabelle took note of Ironhide's composed voice, she knew him well enough to know she had irritated him.

"Well I didn't want to wake Jacob, he is going to work tomorrow, being a pilot is hard work, he needs his rest. I'm having a really strong crave for cheese." Annabelle's voice paused slightly as though thinking. "Oh and red cabbage."

Ironhide's system jolted slightly, how absurd, a strange combination even for human food, then again even after all this time Ironhide still did not understand humans. His optics glanced at her still in his truck form.

"Why do you require my assistance, do you have those particular food products readily available?" the black Topkick inquired.

Annabelle merely shook her head, "I don't normally like them, so we have none in the house."

Ironhide grunted slightly "then why does your body require them now?"

Annabelle shrugged and shifted her feet, "I don't know, I would really appreciate it, if you could run me down to the local store." She asked tentatively.

Ironhide groaned to himself, the sooner he did this, the sooner he could go back into recharge this was after all the duties of being a guardian even though some tasks were slightly strange at times. The black Topkick merely swung his front drivers side open, taking it as a silent invitation, Annabelle clambered into the autobot's cab.

Ironhide quietly stared his engine and begun the short journey to the local store, arriving just outside, Ironhide cut his engine and allowed Annabelle to exit the truck, luckily for him this place was one of those convenience stores that was open twenty four hours a day.

"Thanks Ironhide, I shouldn't be long" with that Annabelle disappeared into the lit store.

Ironhide waited patiently for Annabelle to purchase her goods, he was still slightly irritated but over the years he had developed some patience after all it was what Optimus had being trying to teach the old war veteran when it came to dealing with humans.

One thing that irked Ironhide was when humans said "I'll be right back or I shouldn't be too long" and they seem to take forever, and this was one of those times.

Ironhide grumbled, "what in the matrix is taking her so long?" But before he could complain further, out came Annabelle, arms loaded with shopping bags, "thank primus" he muttered to himself. Annabelle walked around to the drivers side and hopped in, setting her bags onto the passengers seat.

"Thanks Ironhide, I know I can be a pain" she hummed.

"No problem, Annabelle" Ironhide inside however was silently agreeing with her. The back autobot started his engine and began to make his way back to the cottage.

Finally Ironhide came to a stop in the drive way, he cut his engine as Annabelle exited his cab with her shopping.

"Thanks again, big guy, good night."

"Good night Annabelle, I hope that you satisfy your bodies' absurd carvings."

Annabelle let out a small laugh before disappearing inside the house, Ironhide once more powered down his systems and slipped back into recharge…..

* * *

The sun began to shine gently on the ground as it warmed that particular portion of the earth, Inside the cottage Jacob was getting ready for work, as he quietly got on his uniform, trying not to wake his sleeping wife. He smiled down at her, last night had been one of the best nights sleep in since Annabelle first became pregnant, his wife had the most unusual cravings, yet strangely she had not woke him that night to head down to the local store. Unbeknown to him it was a certain weapon specialist who had dealt with his wife that night. Jacob bent down to kiss his wife's cheek as he quietly descended down the stairs and out of the front door.

Jacob made his way down the drive and he glanced to his left, at the black Topkick, he smiled it was nice to have Ironhide back, life already seemed better.

He made his way over to the silent truck. "Morning Ironhide, recharge well?"

Ironhide transformed looking down at the young human, he snorted. "Primus no, I had to take Annabelle down to the local store for the most unusual food items."

Jacob laughed out loud, the mystery now dawning on him. "Let me guess, cravings again?"

Ironhide let out a gust of air through his vents. "Yes, most annoying" grumbled the autobot.

Jacob smiled in understanding, "I know how you feel, I have being dealing with it since the beginning" Say what was it last night?"

Ironhide let out a bemused snort. "Red cabbage and cheese."

Jacob laughed, and shook his head, "That's nothing, I've had broccoli and chilli, fish and gravy, heck I've even had ice cream and mixed with sour source" laughed the young human.

Ironhide just rolled his optics as he shook his giant head, waving one of his metal palms dismissively, his voice deep with a retrospective tone.

"After all my time on earth, being around Annabelle's family I still do not understand humans, you are such strange creatures."

Jacob walked over patted the side of Ironhide's foot, "Ironhide my friend, don't even try, welcome to the strange and unsual lives of the human race" he laughed.

Jacob left Ironhide stood to contemplate on what he had said. Ironhide put a palm up to his face.

"Primus here we go again."


	6. Energon Overload

**Guardian Chapter 6  
**

Energon Overload

By Steph

It was dark, the only light coming from the pink glowing like substance in the middle of the dreary chamber. In one corner masses of energy in every form were stacked in an almost ordered like arrangement, coal, oil, even uranium. In the opposite corner masses upon masses of cubes were piled upon each other resembling every little girls dream of a pink playroom. The Decepticon base, an uninviting, cold, grey chamber filled with metal and steel, the place looking like the remnants of the robot war's arena.. Most of the decepticons were gathered around the converter, their optics staring at the glowing substance with greed clearly alit in their dabs of red light. One reached a huge metal palm out, almost inclined to touch if not caress the mass of bubbling liquid.

"Mixmaster, stop, what in the pit has gottern into you?" A deep voice thundered, it belonged to Baricade.

"Do you want your hand to be melted off? You slaggin know better then to put your hand in unstable, active energon, or has your logic processor been fried?" there was a sharp twinge in his voice, as if to snap Mixmaster and the others out of their transfixed daze on the energon.

The last thing they needed was to lose yet another batch to the clumsiness, Starscream would have his parts up for scrap. Yet except himself and Soundwave the other remaining decepticons could not seem to control themselves around the delicate, vital substance. It was not an uncommon thing, energon if drunk in it's pure state such as this was like drugs to a human, it could make a transformer go on a 'high' or overload as they called it, but it was a dangerous activity. Touching pure energon often results in dangerous consequences, one of the well known, cosmic rust that could eat it's way through a cybertroian in a matter of seconds.

To be safe the energon had to be refrained into grades, depending on the quality depended upon the grade type, better quality energon resulted in 'high' grade energon, this provided the most energy, less quality low grade is produced. Energon is a vital component for any transformer, it was the life blood of their race, it kept them from rusting and falling apart.

Mixmaster and the remaining decepticons quickly looked up all at once, snapping out of their trance instantly,

"Back off Barricade, I was only inspecting the batch, you know how important it is that this batch makes the high grade, we have enough low to power the Nemesis for a month."

Barricade let out a disgruntled snort out of his vents.

"Inspecting my aft, you were about to stick your hand in it, we can't afford to lose another batch to clumsiness."

Mixmaster's optics narrowed, lowering his head.

"Jam a gear up your exhaust pipe Barricade" he muttered under his breath.

Barricade's body quivered slightly with annoyance.

"Do something productive with that vocal processor of yours Mixmaster before I blast it into oblivion myself, get back to converting those energy resources."

Grumbling to himself Mixmaster proceeded into stacking coal and a mixture of uranium minerals into the side panel on the converter, it hissed with steam as the temperature rose before the opening steamed, shutting tightly.

Barricade turned his black head and his optics focused on the remaining decepticons surrounding the converter.

"The rest of you, go and find some more energy, we are beginning to run low, and for pit sake, this time don't draw attention to yourselves. The last thing we need is for them slagging autobots to start sniffing around" he spat the last sentence out with a growl.

Gears and panels could be heard as pistons and struts shifted as the five remaining decepticons one by one transformed into their alternate modes, As two jets, a helicopter, an SUV and a crane quickly left the dark chamber into the sunlight miles above. Barricade and Soundwave were left behind to watch the energon being converted.

Barricade came closer to the converter, his red luminous optics scanning the output readings, his systems registered the high outputs of radiation the glowing substance was giving off his internal warning systems flashed red. Barricade's huge metal body jerked back quickly the black mech looked over his shoulder,

"Soundwave take a look at this, the readings are alarming, the energon looks unstable."

Despite being a level headed warrior there was nothing that scared Barricade more then unstable energon, if it went off, it would take them, the base and the whole volcano with it. His voice was crackly as Barricade's body fought it's own desire for survival with that of carrying out orders.

Soundwave marched over to the converter, the red visor on his head glowed as a band of blue light swept across the pink glowing substance. The mech squared his shoulders as he analysed the data from the scan.

In a emotionless voice, Soundwave read out his findings,

"Scan complete, results, energon unstable, Possible cause, overload of uranium radiation deposits."

Barricade let out a huge gust of air from his vents, as he turned to quickly pace with a hand on his huge metal head.

"Well what do we do about it, don't just stand there and let out get blown back to Cybertron you glitch head, do something!"

Soundwave's red visor flashed as he opened the compartment in his chest where his cassettes rest in their host.

"Ravage, Rumble eject, operation energon stabilization" the two drones flew from their master's chest, both transformed in mid air and landed on the ground with a clang.

Ravage, resembled a huge metal panther, huge machine gun like rocket launchers sat upon the drones back passively folded away unless needed, Ravage slinked forward, the drones metal stomach drawing closer to the ground taking his classic stalking posture. As the metal panther stalked towards the converter, optics carefully assessing the potential danger, Ravage's metal body carefully approached hesitating every so often. Behind Rumble imitated the same position.

Rumble was a small like mech drone with pile drivers instead of hands that had the ability to shake the ground with huge force for a drone so small, The small drone followed it's partner towards the centre of the room, optics narrowly flashing nervously from side to side. Both drones approached the huge metal converter.

Rumble scanned the liquid and turned to Ravage.

"Ravage, sonic pulse that energon with your sonar gun to break those double radium bonds, I'll stabilise the capacitor chamber"

Ravage let out a noise resembling a growl as the panther's huge mouth opened revealing a small gun. Quickly Ravage activated it, and leapt up onto a shelf just below the loading panel and began firing sonic pulses at the pink glowing energon. The energon continued to crackle and bubble as the pulses became more frequent and stronger, lashing at the liquid until it began to churn and glow more violently, smoke began to rise from the energon converter. Rumble began to climb up onto the control panel as the small drone opened a data port on his small shoulder and connected directly to the converter's mainframe. Rumble's optics went dim and logs of data began to flash across his visor near his chest in a ray of mathematical equations and formulas. The screen on the metal converter began to flash red as multiple warning signs flashed to life beeping and whirring. The small drone didn't seem to notice as he continued the output of data from his mainframe into the converter's central core.

Barricade looked on in horror as the drones continued their work, the black deception launched forward as if to swipe the drones up, he was suddenly stopped by a fist to the chest, the huge black mech fell back onto the cold metal floor with a bang landing on his aft. Barricade's red optics flashed up dangerously, Soundwave's visor bore a deep red colour.

"Stand down Barricade" he warned, in the same emotionless tone.

Barricade's optics glanced up at Soundwave not surprised at his calm emotionless stance.

"Your pests are about to blow us to the matrix!" Barricade set a nervous glance over to the where the two drones were working, the converter's warning signals were flashing more quickly across the screen and the bubbling pink energon was smoking and fizzing more violently. As the whole metal converter began to shake making the whole base wobble and then, as soon as it has started, the shaking began to fade away.

Soundwave glanced over to his two cassettes and he scanned the energon, his huge head nodded in approval.

"Energon levels stabilising, capacitor chamber neutralised, radiation output normal." The mech's voice echoed through the base.

Barricade's optics glanced at the capacitor, the pink energon in the middle of the machine had stopped it's violent smoking and was now quietly churning, bubbling every so often as more energy substances were added to it.

Rumble's data port disconnected as the wire snaked back into his shoulder, the port shutting with a small hiss. The small drone's red optics came back online as they glowed brightly, slightly disorientated from the mass data exchange, Rumble got to his feet, his huge hammer pistons supporting his body as his hydraulics systems warmed up to keep the drone in balance.

Ravage, leapt down off the shelf, his mouth reconfiguring itself as it closed, The panther slinked forward towards his master, a deep growl past through the drone's body as it noticed Barricade sprawled out on the metal floor. Barricade let out a disgruntled snort from his vents as he regarded the metal drone. Ravage stalked past the black mech towards where Soundwave was stood. Rumble finally on his feet jumped down onto the ground landing in a crouch, as he ran forward to join Ravage. Passing Barricade the small drone banged one of his pile drivers into the black mech's head.

"Rumble you slag head watch where your going" Barricade growled deeply with annoyance, he was very tempted to squash the irritating small mech but he knew Soundwave would defend the small annoyance. Shaking his head Barricade got up onto his feet as he watched the two drones approach their master.

Rumble stepped forward, "threat neutralised boss" he spoke in a small voice.

Soundwave's visor flashed.

"Excellent, Ravage, Rumble, return."

Both drones jumped in mid air as they transformed into two cassettes to join their host in his chest compartment. Soundwave's chest panel closed as he reconnected to the two metal drones.

Barricade looked once again to the now stable Energon in the converter and sighed.

"Fast thinking there Soundwave."

Soundwave turned slightly, his voice toneless. "Acknowledged."

Barricade shuddered, Soundwave's emotionless visor made his spark jump, he turned towards the mech beside him, speaking in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"This plan of Screamers better be worth it, I'm not laying my spark on the line just satisfy his overgrown seeker's ego."

Soundwave said nothing but Barricade thought he noticed the visor upon his head flash red for a second, he ignored it as the sound of engines could be heard approaching the base…

To be Continued…


	7. Memories From the Past

**Guardian Chapter 8**

Memories From the Past  
By Steph

Weeks had past since Ironhide had finally returned home to resume his duties as Annabelle's and her family's full time guardian. During the past few weeks it had been a rather quiet time apart from the occasional hospital visit for Annabelle to monitor her growing baby. Ironhide could understand Jacob's worry for his wife and child, he had told Jacob he could monitor their baby himself.

Now that Annabelle's pregnancy had progressed his scanners were able to clearly monitor the baby's vitals, he was even able to take unique images showing the growing youngster's body with his advanced cybertroian technology. Jacob however had declined, insisting that Annabelle be checked up on by human doctors. It irked Ironhide slightly, his scans were far more advanced than any primitive human technology but Jacob had pointed out that the doctors knew what to look for if there was anything wrong.

_"Its nothing personal Ironhide" the young man sigh as he stood next to the disguised autobot in the drive way._

_"I just want to be sure Annabelle and the baby are all right."_

_There was no malice in the young man's voice, just concern that rung through the words._

_The black Topkick let a gust of air out from his internal vents, he rocked back on his wheels seemingly slightly annoyed by the human's conclusion, the old autobot enforced some control over his tone, trying to hide his annoyance and hurt feelings._

_"Jacob, my scanners are far more sensitive than the ones you humans use at the hospital, there is no need to go through all this unnecessary trouble."_

_Jacob turned from his position of leaning against the black truck, his face moving to look at the Topkick. The young man's face had faint lines across his forehead, an expression, Ironhide knew only too well, it was the same face that William Lennox had pulled when the weapon specialist had tried to help rid the farm of pests, with his cannons that is._

_Ironhide watched the human take a deep breath, before his eyes turned to look at the black autobot,_

_"Yes I don't doubt that Ironhide," he intoned, waving a hand dismissively before bringing it to rest on Ironhide's left bumper, Jacob let out a breath of air, trying to compose an explanation that would not insult the old autobot._

_"Then what is the problem?" The black mech's voice questioned quite abruptly._

_Jacob bent his head slightly as if trying to hide his expression from the black truck._

_"It's just that… Ironhide I know your only looking out for Annabelle and the baby's best interests" Jacob paused, before telling it straight to the black Topkick_

_"Human doctors would better know what to look for if there was anything wrong, I just want Annabelle and the baby to be ok."_

_Ironhide fell silent, the young man's words going through his processor, his spark fell slightly but he decided not to argue the matter further, his voice was toneless, he was saddened by Jacob's lack of faith in his abilities. He had after all been Annabelle's guardian since she was a mere infant._

_"Very well, you know what is best for your wife and sparkling."_

_Jacob was slightly shocked to how sad the autobot's voice sounded, The young man knew the old autobot was merely trying to help, he put a hand up to his face._

_"Ironhide don't be like that, look I'm sorry but I just think it's for the best, but maybe you can keep an eye on her for me? Let me know if anything changes."_

_Ironhide contemplated Jacob's words, the sincerity rang out of the human's voice. Ironhide mentally nodded to himself._

_"Of course Jacob, I will keep a close optic on Annabelle, it is my duty after all" Ironhide's tone was gruff as always but there was no doubting the affection in his voice._

_Jacob let a smile spread across his face._

_"Thank you for understanding Ironhide."_

The sun had just finished setting and all the local inhabitants of planet earth were taking their routine recharge. Ironhide was in his usual spot disguised as a Topkick in the drive way. The last few days had weighed heavily on autobot's spark, memories from the not so distant past were raging through the black mech's processor.

Annabelle had in the past few weeks been making the most absurd preparations in Ironhide's point of view. The house was in a mad state of chaos, Jacob and Annabelle were constantly bringing in strange sorts of equipment. With his reasonable surveillance skills, Ironhide scanned the wheeled instrument that Jacob had brought in out from the Topkick's flat bed. It was a dull grey colour, made of a sort of thin metal with four small wheels. Ironhide noted the small seat in the middle of the device, his optical sensors narrowed their internal mechanisms as Ironhide zoomed in on the ominous looking object. It seemed slightly familiar. An image flashed through the weapon specialist's processor.

"Ironhide? Hey Ironhide are you there?"

The weapon specialist was quickly pulled out of his musing by a voice, it belonged to Jacob. His voice conveyed concern.

"Hey are you all right?" the voice was hesitant.

The black Topkick gushed out warm air from his cooling system, his pistons hissing slightly as the black autobot moved slightly on his wheels.

"I am fine, just going over some old data that needs analysing" the mech's voice sounded tense, the young human noted this as he turned his gaze to look at the truck. He cocked his head to one side as if confused himself.

"You mean thinking?" he asked tentatively, Ironhide's deep voice grumbled.

"Yes I was deep in thought as you humans say." Jacob nodded,

"What are you thinking about?" curiosity rang out through the young man's voice. Ironhide's voice became quiet for a moment as though pondering his response.

"Just memories," he did the equivalent of a human sigh.

"Oh" Jacob simply replied, "I'll leave you alone then."

With that Jacob took the baby walker in two steady hands and began to slowly walk back to the house. Ironhide relaxed, he was secretly glad the human had decided to leave, he needed some time to think. Annabelle's pregnancy was taking it's toll on Ironhide and he would often find himself 'zoning out' as the humans said. It brought back so many memories when Annabelle herself was just a mere youngling.

Ironhide widened his audio receptors range as he strained to pick up on the conversation being held in the house.

"I can't wait" a voice said, Ironhide was sure it belonged to Annabelle.

"Me nether" a soft voice replied, Annabelle moved slightly getting conferrable.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl" Jacob laughed out loud

"Well we will just have to wait and see."

Ironhide dampened his audio receptors slightly, and once more thoughts from the past raced through his processor.

_Ironhide surveyed the skies with much more vigilance than usual, his two charges were out in the garden with their thirteen month old daughter Annabelle, the young baby was toddling clumsily by her mother's feet whilst her farther was out painting the garage. Sara turned to water the flowers with her bright yellow watering can. Annabelle's bright blue eyes caught sight of the black Topkick standing attentively in the drive way just ahead of the young girl.  
_

_Their gazes locked intensely as the world around them seemed to slow, Annabelle's eyes were alit with amazement and wonder as they shimmered in the light. Ironhide's optics regarded the intelligent stare of the toddler._

Ironhide snapped out of his trance, he sighed to himself, the pregnancy was a mixed blessing, a new start for him yet it brought back memories, memories of his two lost charges and the happy, easy life the old autobot used to have. The black Topkick vented air out from his systems as he powered them down to enter recharge…

_Bright and orange colours filled the blackness of the night as huge clouds of thick grey smoke chocked the air, the blaze eating away at the once beautiful cottage. Ironhide's optics looked on in horror, Jacob's body was mangled on the ground in a bloody state, one side of the young man's head in a sea of red, a puddle of blood lay underneath the crippled corpse. Ironhide's spark almost stopped as he painfully turned his head away from the ravaged body of his charge. Anger raced through his circuits as the cannons on Ironhide's forearms whirred to life, dangerously flashing in all directions as the black Topkick turned with infrared vision seeking out the monster who had hurt his charge._

_A terrified ear-splitting scream filled the air and Ironhide whirred around his optics flashing before narrowing with anger, without hesitation Ironhide charged up the cannons on his forearms, the bright orange light pointing directly at a silver metal head. The figure rose his left hand, claws restricting around a small venerable body, a cry of pain escaped the mouth of the human encased in the claws as they raked dangerously close around the small quivering mass of flesh. Ironhide instantly lowered his weapons as the screech reached his audio receptors, the large figure rose to his full height, the flames from the burning cottage reflected yellow light which danced and shone around the silvery metal. Deep red, crimson optics widened in triumph as they bore into the bright blue optics of the black Topkick._  
_Ironhide's whole internal systems froze and a foreign sensation burned through the weapon's specialist, fear. The figure stepped forward into the light of the burning cottage, his huge foot landing on the mangled body of Jacob with a sickening crunch, Ironhide winced at the sound and he shuttered his optics sickened by the sight as the deception lifted his massive foot looking at the organic mass of red on his silver metal._

_"Disgusting" he muttered_

_Ironhide felt powerless, the silver mech's red optics stared down at the body in his hand before once more gazing at Ironhide._

_"After all this time, you still have not learnt" the deception's voice sneered at Ironhide, his optics staring at the autobot._

_Ironhide's optics narrowed, his cannons pointing once more at the silver deception, Ironhide's metal was shaking with pure rage, but the spark in its chamber was humming worriedly for his remaining charge._

_"What could I possibly learn from you Starscream?"_

_Starscream regarded the black autobot for a second, his claw absently running along the body in his hand,_

_"You autobot scum should know better by now then to become attached to these disgusting hunks of flesh, they make you weak."_

_Ironhide's cannons whirred as he charged them up._

_"You know nothing slagging decepticon, release Annabelle now!" Before I blast your sorry metal aft back to Cybertron."_

_Starscream's face plate widened into an evil smile. "Your impertinence may tempt me to swat this bug, autobot."_

_Ironhide's optics narrowed._

_"Release her now!"_

_Starscream just glanced down to the body of the young woman in his hand, before he returned his gaze to Ironhide, there was an evil glint in the orbs of red light._

_The jet's hand constricted around the body of Annabelle, the young woman let out an ear-splitting screech of agony as the serrated metal claws ripped into her flesh, tearing through it as if it was just paper, blood splashed on the hand of the decepticon, turning the silver metal a red bloody colour._

_Ironhide's body froze at the sound of Annabelle's shriek as it was cut off in a chocked gasp, the bones in her fragile body cracking and crunching as Starscream crushed her like a tooth pick._

_The black Topkick's knees gave way as he hit the dirt, his metal body shaking with anger and pain. The black mech's head looked up staring directly at Starscream._

_"You, you decepti-scum!" his voice cut off as Starscream threw Annabelle's body aside her remains skidded to a dusty halt besides Jacob's mass of blood. The silver decepticon marched up to the black autobot, his face just inches from Ironhide's as his red optics stared down at the weapon specialist. His voice was low and twisted._

_"This was all you're doing, you have become soft autobot, you failed them," Starscream sneered._

_"Leaving you alive will be a fitting punishment, you can now live out the rest of your days without your precious humans."_

_Starscream stood upright, Ironhide didn't even look up, the fight had left him, he just stared at the ground. The silver decepticon activated his after burners sending him upwards as he disappeared into the darkness._

_Behind Ironhide the cottage continued to burn, Ironhide's optics shuttered as he dimmed them, the spark inside the weapon specialist broke as he let out a cry of pure pain and despair rupture from his vocal processor. Shakily the black Topkick rose to his feet and paced over to the remains of his beloved charge's. The black autobot bent a huge palm down towards the dirt, slipping his fingers under the unrecognisable body of Annabelle, Ironhide's blue optics stared down at her for a moment, before the black Topkick brought Annabelle's body up to his spark._

_"I'm sorry" he silently whispered to the corpse in his black metal hand. His vocal processor struggling to format the words._

_"I failed you" the hand hugged the bloody body closer to his spark over his chest plating, blood covering his black armor. Ironhide's optics shut all the way before he began rocking back and forth with the body of his lost charge…_

Ironhide's whole body jerked and his truck horn blurred loudly disturbing the quiet morning air, as the black autobot's conciseness returned to him. The weapon specialist scanned the area, the house was in tact, there was no fire, no blood no bodies and no sign of Starscream, the morning air was quiet and still as the sun came into view just above the horizon. Ironhide's internal systems calmed, it had been a 'nightmare' as the humans called, Ironhide grumbled sourly to himself, it was rare at all for him to 'dream' yet last night had been the first time in over fifty solar cycles.

"Primus I need checking by Ratchet" the autobot muttered to himself.

The sound of the front door clanged as the wood hit the opposite wall, Annabelle came out from inside the cottage into the bright warming air, the bump on her stomach now very predominate, her blond curly hair whished slightly in the wind. The young woman carefully walked over to the drive way where the black Topkick was watching.

Annabelle padded over to Ironhide and patted his left bumper, Ironhide was overjoyed to see she was alive,

"Morning Ironhide, you sleep well?" she inquired.

Ironhide was too quick to respond "my recharge was adequate thank you" his voice was deep.

Annabelle folded her arms across her chest, she had known Ironhide for years and could read the black autobot like a book and the young woman knew he was hiding something from her.

"Your hiding something" she accused, her foot absently tapping the ground.

"Slag it" Ironhide cursed under his breath, humans were too observant for their own good, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Ironhide let out a sigh.

"I experienced what you humans called a nightmare, it was not pleasant my systems are slightly sluggish from it" his voice was half annoyed Ironhide was often too proud for his own good.

Annabelle let a worried expression stretched across her face, she had never known autobots could dream,

"What was it about?"

Ironhide visually shook on his tyres, as he tried to re tell last nights horrific images from his processor.

"The house was burning and Jacob had been killed, I found his body, Starscream was there you were in his hand and, he.. he crushed, I was powerless to stop he said it was all my fault…." Ironhide's voice trailed off at the end unable to continue.

Annabelle looked at her guardian with a sympathetic response, slowly she walked over to the front of the truck before stretching her arms out best she could and awkwardly hugged the black autobot.

Ironhide was slightly taken aback by the gesture but did not reject her, Annabelle's voice was muffled against the metal.

"Oh Ironhide, it was just a dream, both me and Jacob are fine, Starscream hasn't been to earth in over fifty years. Even if we were to die it would absolutely not be your fault, you're the best guardian any family could hope to have, you have saved my life so many more times than you know."

Ironhide took in his charge's words as they went through his processor.

"I have had flash blacks of your parents and you,"

Annabelle looked up, "That's why you have been all aloof recently."

Ironhide grumbled guilty "Yes" he simply said.

"Ironhide, I know my parents death was hard for you, it is normal to think about loved ones who have passed on, it's part of the grieving process, but in time it the pain begins to fade."

Ironhide contemplated on Annabelle's words she was right, it is not right for him to be dwelling in the past, he had to look to the future. Once again it surprised Ironhide that such wisdom could come from a human, but then again humans were full of surprises.

"Thank you Annabelle, that has taken a load off my processor" Ironhide's tone conveyed gratitude, something rarely seen in the old war veteran.

Annabelle looked up at him and smiled, "Your welcome, it's the least I could do, you did it so many times for me as a child."

Ironhide mentally smiled, "Annabelle don't mention this to Ratchet and the others" he asked quietly

Annabelle let out an amused laugh.

"Don't worry Ironhide my lips are sealed" she promised, Annabelle turned and headed towards the cottage with the newspaper in her hands, the door shut leaving Ironhide alone.

Ironhide settled into monitoring the surroundings. Time would like so many things heal the pain of the losses for both Annabelle and Ironhide. The pain would in time fade like those memories of the bloodshed and horrors from the war, memories that would soon become part of the past.

**To be continued…**


	8. Emergency Part 1

**Guardian Chapter 8**

Emergency Part 1  
By Steph

Another two month has past in a blur and during that time Annabelle's small bump had bloomed and now the young woman was now sporting a rather stomach. Despite this, Annabelle was still running… or rather waddling around the house, much to Jacob and Ironhide's dismay. Evening had finally settled in the house of Jacob and Annabelle, the sun just beginning to dip beneath the horizon dabbing the landscape in a wash of yellow and orange colours.

"Annabelle honey, why don't you come and sit down and rest for a while?" Jacob's tone conveyed concern.

Despite being heavily pregnant, Annabelle still insisted on being 'self sufficient' doing everything for herself, and trying to do things for others, (even to the point of trying to wash Ironhide much to the black mech's horror.)

"I'm fine" the young woman huffed, struggling to keep her tone even as she continued to dust down the kitchen counter with the cloth in her right hand. Jacob let out an audible sigh, he turned his gaze up to stare at his wife, one of her arms was braced against the kitchen counter, she leaned heavily against it, clearly out of breath. Jacob shook his head as he took note of the clear bands of sweat that had begun to form across his wife's head, some of the clear precipitation had begun to drip down Annabelle's face.

"You don't look 'fine."

Annabelle picked up her head, her eyes narrowed at her husband,

"I am fine, I just need to catch… my… breath" she breathed deeply, as if to emphasis her point.

Jacob rolled his eyes and waved one of his hands dismissively,

"Sure you are" he said sarcastically. "You're only nine months pregnant, due to give birth now anytime" he paused, his voice going soft towards the end, you're straining yourself."

Annabelle stood upright and stared at her husband, her eyes like ice daggers.

"You worry too much, I am perfectly all right" Annabelle's voice wobbled, she shook her head to gain her composure and without another word continued the task of scrubbing the already clean kitchen counter. Jacob flopped back on the sofa he was sitting on and threw his hand in the air in expiration, he put one of them over his face and growled slightly.

"Annabelle…" he admonished, you are definitely Ironhide's charge, your just as stubborn as he is."

Annabelle just let out an amused laugh, one of her hands going to her stomach, gently patting it. "I learnt from the best" she reminisced .

All of a sudden Annabelle breathing hitched and she began to pant and before Jacob could react, her eyes had rolled back, both hands flew to her stomach protectively just as Annabelle let out an uncharacteristic squeak. Her legs crumpled out from beneath her body sending the heavily pregnant woman tumbling towards the floor. Jacob grunted in alarm and a sudden surge of adralin shot through his body like fire, acting on impulse Jacob lurched forward in a desperate attempt to catch his falling wife from her fall. In the nick of time, Jacob caught Annabelle's body just inches before she hit the unforgiving floor, the young man grunted in slight pain, trying to bear all of Annabelle's weight, her body totally limp as a dish rag encased within his arms. As gently as he could muster, Jacob lowered Annabelle to the floor, both of his hands flying to her face.

"Annabelle, Annabelle!" his voice rose in pitch, the lack of response from his wife almost sending Jacob over the edge.

"Annabelle, come on talk to me" Jacob franticly began to stroke his hands up and down Annabelle's face in a sort of soothing caress to perhaps reassure his wife.

"Annabelle, Damn it come on!" Jacob lightly shook Annabelle's shoulders, a low moan etched from the woman sprawled out across the floor. Jacob's eyes went wide with relief, a gentle breath of air passed his lips coming out as a sigh. Gently Jacob placed an arm under Annabelle's head and eased her into a sitting position.

"Are you okay? You scared me there for a second" Jacob's voice went very soft towards the end easing into an almost silent whisper, he sighed deeply to keep his mood calm.

Annabelle looked up, her normally bright blue eyes dull in colour, she tensed her body squeezing her eyes shut preparing for the onslaught of a stern, possibly loud lecture but… it never came. Instead an eyrie silence filled the room, Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at Jacob, he was breathing heavily and without warning he swept Annabelle up to his warm chest tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Jacob put his mouth to Annabelle's ear,

"I'm worried for you, I have been throughout this whole pregnancy, I just don't want anything to happen to you, but your not making it any easier for yourself." Annabelle sigh, she pulled her head back to stare at the floor looking almost ashamed.

"I hate being helpless! Since Ironhide saved me from the decepticons, I swore myself that I would always be independent and not have to rely on anyone else, the last time I did it very nearly cost someone I love their life.

Jacob knew right then he had struck a chord, that was a painful memory for both his wife and Ironhide, he shook his head, this was something Jacob knew he had to do, for the sake of his wife and baby. Even if Annabelle would resent him for it later…

"I know that Annabelle, but sometimes you have to let others help you."

Jacob gently lifted Annabelle to her feet and turned her to face him putting both hands on ether of her shoulders looking imploringly into Annabelle's eyes. Annabelle cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Jacob dipped his head for a second before replying

"I'm talking about stopping you from doing anything too strenuous until the baby is born."

Jacob closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable scream, three , two, one… he counted in his head and then…

"WHAT!" Screeched Annabelle, Jacob jumped slightly despite expecting the outburst.

"I think it's best, you just are too stubborn for your own good, please Annabelle, be reasonable."

"No No you are not doing this to me! I am fine and so is the baby, this is crazy! Why are we even having this conversation? Who put this stupid idea into your head, this is unlike you."

Jacob shook his head and put his hands up defensively, wisely taking a few steps back from the enraged woman.

"No one did, really!" he said too quickly. Annabelle put her hands on her hips, her stare like ice daggers, Jacob visibly cringed at his wife's expression, Annabelle put her hands on her hips and pointed at Jacob accusingly.

"It was Ironhide, wasn't it!"

Jacob quickly shook his head, "No it wasn't really!"

"It was, he better be watching his paint job because when I'm through with him, there won't be anything left but scrap metal!"

With that Annabelle sped out of the kitchen door with quite a lot of speed for such a pregnant woman and headed straight for the drive way where the unsuspecting black Topkick sat unaware of the crazed human heading towards him. Jacob put a hand up to his face.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath and without hesitation Jacob bolted after his wife.

…...

Ironhide was sat out quietly on the drive way disguised as a Topkick, the old autobot sunk down in his tyres contentment and began to power down his sensors as he prepared his systems for a much needed recharge. A loud bang echoed out from behind the black Topkick immediately jolting Ironhide out of his pre recharge cycle, the black truck visibly jumped, sensors training towards the source of the commotion… it was coming from the house. A band of blue light swept across the building.

**SCANNING…**

**ERROR… INTERFERENCE**

_Running self diagnostic systems_

**INITATING….**

**COMPLETE…**

**RESTART INITATED….**

**ERROR…**

**RESTART FAILED…**

**DIAGANOSTIC:** _Scanning component shorted. Consistence of excess moisture in systems…_

**SCANNING FAILED…**

"Slag it" Ironhide cursed, he was over due for a systems check by Ratchet, not that the weapon specialist would remind the resident medical officer that… but of all the times for his scanning systems to fail. Ironhide might as well be blind.

Defence protocols kicked in and Ironhide went on full alert, he had to discover the source of the commotion… even if he was as good as blind. The black mech began to transform metal panels parted and shifted as the black Gm Topkick was quickly replaced by a bipedal mechanical robot. He stomped over closer to the cottage and both cannons on Ironhide's forearms whirred and powered up, a blue band targeting light pointed at the house.

"Who's there!" Ironhide's giant voice boomed causing the ground beneath the house to shake slightly,

"Show yourself!" The giant cannons spun and glowed a bright orange as Ironhide began to charge them, his artic blue optics zooming in trying to determine the source of the commotion, his giant cannons glowed brightly, Ironhide narrowed the traction beam to it's narrowest focus to as little damage to the house as possible but enough damage to eliminate the potential threat. Then Ironhide began to power them up light glowed on each tip and like a black hole both cannons looked as if they were gathering matter, the light became brighter and hotter. It was at that moment Annabelle made an appearance on the drive way followed by an agitated Jacob, both humans looked up to see two giant looming cannons pointing down at them, glowing bright orange… about to fire.

Jacob pulled Annabelle behind him, arms coming behind him protectively, adralin coursed through Jacob's body he tensed closing his eyes preparing to be undoubtedly blown to bits. Annabelle let out a terrified scream just as a the cannons let off a huge boom, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain… but it never came. Jacob and Annabelle looked up to see the field behind their house on fire, a small crater in the centre dust and debris high in the air. Ironhide had redirected his aim at the last second… missing them by a mere meter. Jacob gulped as he stared at the raging flames now roaring in the field, there was an unmistakable black scorch mark within the crater… Annabelle was shivering, Jacob cringed… that could have been them. Both humans looked up with wide eyes towards the black Topkick stood in front of them, both of their hearts hammering so loud they could both hear each other's. Ironhide noticed his two charge's wide stare, his huge metal shoulders slumped , they were afraid… Pupils dilated adrailn, coursing through their fragile human bodies, the rational part of themselves, telling them to _run run run_ and leave the monster behind.

Ironhide's spark throbbed uncomfortably in it's chamber, he dipped his ebony metal head in shame, he was suppose to protect them slag it! Not torch them to death. A deafening silence loomed over the drive way, it was night, the sun having set enveloping the land in black, the darkness just seemed to fuel both human's fear. Ironhide waited for either one to speak, for their resolve. After sometime it was Annabelle who opened her mouth to speak.

"Ironhide, what on earth do you think your doing?" her tone was composed, though there was an unmistakable hint of fear etched within her tone. Ironhide crouched to the floor, his artic blue optics peering down at both humans, he winced as he sensed both of his charge's flinch, nether one dared moved, afraid that if Ironhide did not approve of their actions… he would do it again.

Ironhide modulated his voice trying to be soft and come across less threatening.

"I.. apologise, I thought there was a threat to both of you, my scanners have being malfunctioning, so I acted accordingly."

"Are you both alright?"

Jacob stepped forward, his posture in front of Annabelle still clearly protective, he put an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"We're both fine, as for acting accordingly, you scared us half to death!" Jacob found himself shouting the last part, surprising himself at how angry he really was.

Ironhide lurched back slightly as though Jacob had shot him. "I am sorry" he leaned forward, one of his black metal hands coming forward, both humans took a step back and flinched. The metal hand shook and then fell back at Ironhide's side, his optics dimming slightly. His voice barely auditable.

"I thought that…" he was cut off.

"I don't care Ironhide! Christ we thought you were going to fire!" Jacob threw his arms over his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Ironhide took a step back in shame, his voice a soft whisper above the breeze.

"I would never harm you or Annabelle" he said trying to convince them and perhaps himself.

Jacob snorted, "you could have killed us!" he snarled.

Ironhide lifted his head up, his usually soft and caring optics turning a hard, cold shade of blue, they bore into Jacob like ice nails. Ironhide leant his head closer to Jacob's face, the giant mech's gaze locking with his.

"I am no decepticon!" he spat the last word out like venom, Jacob's eyes softened, he breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"I never said you were, look I'm sorry Ironhide, I know it was an accident."

Annabelle was stood behind Jacob watching the events unfold in front of her, deciding to let Jacob and Ironhide sort this one out. Just them she felt a small twinge of pain well up from her abdomen. Instinctively Annabelle folded her arms across her stomach and patted it gently. "Hush" she murmured softly to her bump. Jacob and Ironhide meanwhile were still deep in conversation.

"You are forgiven, Jacob," came the gruff reply. Deciding his pride could stand to be wounded if it meant making amends.

"I also apologise, I shall be more careful in the future." he rumbled.

Jacob grinned up at the black mech, "It's fine big guy" Ironhide visibly relaxed at the familiar nickname.

"Guess it's something we should get used to living with you" there was a teasing note to the human's voice. Ironhide chuckled a low throaty laugh deep in his chest.

Annabelle smiled at the pair, glad that they had made up, another wave of pain suddenly gripped her body, she squirmed uncomfortably, sharp pains racing through her from her stomach to the edge of her fingertips. "Damn it, not now" she cursed under her breath.

"Errm, Jacob?" her voice was shaky with a slight hysteria to it. Jacob immediately turned to his wife, his eyes widened when she saw her posture, a low groan of pain escaped Annabelle's lips and she suddenly tumbled to her knees one arm clutched across her stomach in pain. Jacob quickly paced over to Annabelle with shaky fingers he touched her forehead.

"Annabelle, what's wrong?"

"It's time" she said in a small voice. Jacob's eyes went wide.

"What now!" he asked his voice surprisingly high.

Annabelle clenched her teeth together trying to suppress a yelp of pain, she managed to roll her eyes sarcastically at her husband.

"Yes now!"

Jacob stood up and began to pace, "Shit, shit shit,! He bent down and began to whisper comforting words into Annabelle's ear. He quickly looked up at Ironhide who had come closer, his optics glowing soft with concern. He bent down and touched Annabelle on her stomach with a finger, closing his optics for a few seconds, the black mech then stood up,

"I have preformed scan, the sparkling is ready, we need to get to the hospital, now."

Jacob nodded and scooped up Annabelle's body, Ironhide shifted into his alt mode and flew open the back and front passenger doors.

"Get in" the autobot's voice sounded from the cab. Jacob placed Annabelle on the backseat the seatbelt snacked around her as she settled into the leather seats. Jacob hopped into the waiting front seat, both doors shut of their own accord and Ironhide's engine rumbled to life. The black Topkick pulled out of the drive way and sped down the dusty road.

Inside the cab, Annabelle was writhing in pain on the back seat, Jacob watched with worry constantly fidgeting, just then Annabelle let out a loud shriek of pain, her eyes closed and another lose whimper passed her lips. Jacob lurched forward but Ironhide tightened the seatbelt around him stopping the young human in his tracks. Jacob struggled against the restraints in a futile effort to reach his screaming wife,

"Damn it Ironhide let me help her!"

The seatbelt tightened in response, metal wires flung out from underneath the front seat and secured Jacob's arms.

"There is nothing you can do for her, the doctors will help Annabelle, now fraggin sit still so I can get to the hospital!"

Jacob slumped in response, he cringed as he heard his wife whimper in pain. Ironhide moulded the seat around Annabelle's body and gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze, something akin to a hug.

"Shhh Annabelle, everything will be all right, we are on our way to the hospital" his voice was soothing trying to calm his distressed charge. Ironhide suddenly flinched, the Topkick lost control of his driving for a few seconds, as something warm and wet hit his interior, "Oh slag it" he cursed in cybertroian. Annabelle's loud voice filled the cab.

"My water's broke! Ironhide, you better hurry up! Otherwise I swear when I am able to walk your going to the scrap yard!"

Jacob despite the situation at hand let out an amused laugh, Ironhide grumbled over the speakers.

"Ok Annabelle, just stay calm" he tried to keep his tone soft, Ironhide speeded up heading off the highway towards Tranquillity hospital.

"Calm, CALM, I am in LABOUR here you giant tin can" despite being heavily pregnant and in labour Annabelle managed to thrust one of her feet to the roof and aim in a good hard kick.

"Ouch, Primus, Annabelle, keep calm please we will be arriving at the hospital soon."

Jacob began to howl with laughter at his wife's antics, Annabelle's head snapped up, Jacob's gaze locked with hers…. He immediately stopped laughing.

"And YOU! This is all your FAULT!" she shouted as another contraction wracked through her body. Jacob gave her a ludicrous expression, cars screeched past them as Ironhide weaved in and out the traffic.

"My fault!"How is this my fault?" he asked, there was a slight twinge of confusion to the young man's voice. Annabelle let out another shriek of pain before panting slightly.

"You got me damn pregnant! That's how!"

Jacob's mouth dropped, "Why you…" his voice was cut off by a loud voice from the speakers.

"_DO NOT_ argue with the _FEMIN!_" he boomed. Jacob slouched further in his seat muttering something about woman and pain.

Annabelle punched the backseat in pain as another low moan escaped her lips.

"Annabelle"… Ironhide admonished.

"Slag it to the pits! This youngling better be worth it" he growled. This earned him another kick from the enraged woman on his backseat.

"Oh frag it" he muttered.

Just then a huge mass of cars appeared in front of the black Topkick, Ironhide slammed on his breaks and swerved, Jacob shouted as the truck came to a stop inches from the blue car in front.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Ironhide's voice sounded from the cab "I believe…" he was cut off by a loud shriek from the backseat.

"Why have we stopped! Ironhide get me to the God damn hospital now! This kid is not going stay inside me forever!" she let out another painful screech.

"Calm yourself Annabelle, there is no way through, I have checked the CCTV cameras, all routes into Tranquillity are blocked."

"WHAT!" Listen here you slagheap, you get me to a doctor, any doctor, right now!"

Ironhide turned around and took off in the direction they came, he did not answer for he was accessing his com link.

_**"Ironhide to Ratchet… come in"**_there was a few seconds of static before a gruff response echoed through the black mech's receivers.__

_**"Ratchet here… Ironhide, what in the matrix is it this time?"**___

Ironhide grumbled low in his chest, not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.__

_**"Put a gasket in it for a nanosecond and listen, I'm on enroute with Annabelle, we have a medical situation, she is in labour, anbyotic fluids have broken and she is in moderate to severe pain. All routes to Tranquillity hospital are blocked."**___

There was a small pause…  
_  
__**"Acknowledged, what is your ETA?"**___

_**"Ten cycles, I am approaching west bound."**__  
_  
Ratchet's tone became quipped as he responded.

_**"Slag! I'll be ready, keep her calm."**__  
_  
Ironhide let out air from his coolant system in relief.

_**"Acknowledged, and Ratchet… thank you."**__  
_  
_**"Your welcome"**_came the gruff reply.

_**"Ratchet out"**_ then the line went dead.

Jacob looked around in confusion.

"Ironhide, where are we going?" he half shouted over his wife's screams.

"To the autobot base, Ratchet is standing by."

Annabelle made a slight chocking noise in the back of the Topkick.

"What, Ratchet, but he's an autobot's medic." Her tone was worried despite her pain.

Ironhide vented out air, the autobot's version of a human sigh.

"Ratchet knows what he is doing Annabelle, he has studied human medicine for over fifty earth years, you asked me to take you to a doctor, I am taking you to the best doctor I know of."

Annabelle nodded, she clenched her teeth together in pain, Jacob leaned over and gently kissed his wife's cheek. Ironhide's soft voice came over the interior as he sped in the direction of the autobot's base.

"Everything is going to all right Annabelle, I promise." he said trying to reassure both of his charges.

_"Pray to Primus, let her be all right."_ Ironhide thought to himself. Out in the distance loomed the familiar air craft carrier, the autobot base, and outside stood perhaps the one hope for Ironhide and his growing family, Ratchet…

**To be Continued…**


End file.
